


Lupin y Black se abrazan como...eh...hermanos

by Azulz



Series: Wolfstar ftw [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parody, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¡No! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡No te fíes de él, Harry! Ha ayudado a Black todo el año. ¡Es gay, y menos importante, un hombre lobo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupin y Black se abrazan como...eh...hermanos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Black y Lupin se abrazaron como si fueran…eh…digamos que…como hermanos. (Eso nadie se lo cree narrador, nadie, ¡menos en la película!) Harry sintió como si algo le agujereara el estómago lenta y dolorosamente.

Hermione, de mente cerrada y casi homofóbica, gritó:

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

El profesor Lupin soltó a Black —ya estaban a punto de llegar a algo más serio que un abrazo, a mi parecer— y se volvió hacia la muchacha de tercer año. Hermione señalaba al profesor con los ojos abiertos como platos y tiritando. Parecía al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Usted…usted…—musitó.

—Hermione, no es nada, solo nosotros dos…—empezó Lupin, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

— ¡…usted y él!

—Tranquilízate, Hermione, que es normal en el mundo muggle, y acá lo acepta la mayoría.

Harry temblaba ligeramente, pensando en que podía ocurrir si un fugado y su profesor eran novios. Era una mezcla de ira y miedo.

—Yo confié en usted —exclamó a Lupin—, y en realidad eran novios.

—Digamos que…—musitó el profesor—, digamos que no lo fuimos por doce años…déjenme explicarles.

— ¡No! —Gritó Hermione—. No te fíes de él, Harry, ayudó a Black. ¡Es gay, y menos importante, un hombre lobo!

—Dos de tres, Hermione —siseó suavemente el profesor—. Soy un hombre lobo, no ayudé a Sirius y…

Lupin suspiró.

—Remus, solo hay una homofóbica en el grupo —musitó Black, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. No es tan importante.

— ¡Un profesor nuestro es gay! —exclamó Ron.

—Digo dos —se corrigió a sí mismo.

—Ok —dijo Lupin repentinamente—, volvamos con la trama principal. Ron, entrégame a la rata esa. Ya.

Ron hizo una mueca de asco y de dolor, soltó un gemido lastimero y Lupin se acercó a él, preocupado. Black, cerca de la puerta de la habitación, bufó.

— ¡Aléjese de mí, gay! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Y yo que creía que les preocuparía mi condición de hombre lobo…—murmuró Lupin.

—Es que el mundo es extraño, Remus, y con un trío con dos homofóbicos la cosa no pinta bien —dijo Sirius.

—Para nada bien —confirmó Lupin, poniendo los ojos en blanco un momento.


End file.
